


Rookie Blue Ficlets

by katydid13



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katydid13/pseuds/katydid13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little snipets of stories. Leave me a prompt if you have an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sam/Andy - the one where they ran into an ex-boyfriend of Andy's at a bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam/Andy - the one where they ran into an ex-boyfriend of Andy's at a bar for ComeAroundtoMe

Sam is glad this party with Andy’s college friends (and a few from high school) is being held in a bar.  At least he can sit and watch the game with some other guys while Andy flits about being her usual social butterfly self. A new guy sits down and introduces himself as Chad and mentions that he and Andy used to date. Sam recognizes the name, and it takes everything in him not to crush Chad like a bug. Instead, he just nods. Chad is the guy who in high school made Andy insecure about receiving oral sex. He doesn’t know exactly what happened, but he knows something made Andy uncomfortable with the idea.  He got that much out of her.

To Sam licking Andy McNally to climax is one of the best things there is. He is an expert on making Andy climax and he knows he does some of his best work with his tongue. After all, he’s made her as close to speechless as Andy McNally gets.


	2. The One With a Sam/Andy pairing with a gloriously awkward Luke interaction/ interruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The One With a Sam/Andy pairing with a gloriously awkward Luke interaction/ interruption for kiss_92

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Police Week is a time when police officers from all over the country come to DC for various events. I decided Canada should have one too. :-)

Sam knows that Andy likes hotel sex. She likes knowing that you will never have to face your neighbors again if you end up being loud.  She likes the fact that the sheets get changed and you don’t have to do any work.  So when it’s Police Week in Ottawa, Sam does his best to book the two of them into a nice hotel that isn’t the one everyone else is staying in.

After a wonderful night of making all the noise they want, including taking advantage of the giant bath tub, Sam is shocked when he steps out to get them some coffee only to find Luke Callaghan stepping out of the next room. The two of them stand in the elevator, unable to look at each other.  Both hoping the floor will swallow them up.  Luke finally says “I’m checking out this morning. Don’t tell Andy. She doesn’t need to know.”


	3. Luke/Gail - the one where Andy catches them fooling around in his office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke/Gail - the one where Andy catches them fooling around in his office for margieruns.

Andy hates pulling third shift desk duty, but she has to take her turn.  It’s been deadly quiet all evening, and Andy has been trying to remember where she left her favorite pen.  It was a Christmas gift from Sarah after all.  Very late at night or early in the morning depending on your point of view, she remembers, she had it the other day when she was in the D’s office talking about a case.

Andy makes her way over to the D’s office.  As soon as she has the door open just a little bit, Andy hears Luke moan.  Then she notices the lights are off.  Just his desk lamp is on, and he’s slouching in his chair with his head thrown back.  She’s about to ask him what’s wrong (she knows from Gail that he’s been really worked up about a case) when she realizes that she can see Gail’s blonde head in his lap.  Andy shuts the door very quietly and heads back to the desk.  She feels no need to bust her friends.  She does make a mental note to tell Gail that she really should make sure to lock the door when she decides to help Luke clear his head and relieve some stress.


	4. Oliver. stress relief. Hand job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver. stress relief. Hand job for anonymous.

Some days Oliver wondered why he did this job. Today he had actually had to interrupt some kids parking down by the shore. When he knocked on the window he made the mistake of asking “what’s going on here?” Only to have the smartass teenage who was clearly getting a hand job reply “just a little stress relief.” Yep, he had let cracks creep into his marriage to do this.


	5. The one with Sam/Andy, frosting, and fun

The one with Sam/Andy, frosting, and fun

Sam smiled as he walked into the kitchen seeing Andy trying another one of her fancy cakes. She had frosting on the tip of her nose. She was licking some of her finger. Seeing Andy lick frosting of her finger was far more of a turn on than Sam was really willing to admit. He wasn't a teenager after all, and he certainly couldn't say that he wasn't getting regular sex. After all, Andy had woken him up in a wonderfully fun way this morning.


	6. Sam/Andy – The one where Sam says OMG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam/Andy – The one where Sam says OMG

Sam/Andy – The one where Sam says OMG

Andy woke up alone in bed, which was odd; usually Sam found some wonderfully sexy way to wake her up on mornings they didn’t have to work. Then he would let her go back to sleep while he went to be a morning person. Then she remembered that they had their nieces for the weekend while Sarah and her husband had a weekend away.

Just as Andy walked into the kitchen, she heard Sam teasing his oldest niece by saying “Oh My God, will you just chill,” in an over the top imitation of her tween speech.


	7. Sam/Andy The one with sex inside the truck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam/Andy The one with sex inside the truck

“Sam, it’s no big deal that you forgot the tent,” said Andy, while lying next to Sam in the bed she had made for them in the bed of his truck. “It’s a gorgeous night and I love looking at the stars. I love that you planned this surprise trip for me.”

Sam started to grumble and Andy decided it was time to take action to redirect Sam. She began to kiss him and let her hands roam all over his body. At the same time she shimmied out of her pajama bottoms inside the double sleeping bag. Sam finally got the message Andy was trying to send and focused his attention on making love.


	8. Sam/Andy – The One with the Awkward Situation during Parade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam/Andy – The One with the Awkward Situation during Parade

Sam/Andy – The One with the Awkward Situation during Parade

Andy McNally Swarek was sitting in her Staff Sergeant’s Office sipping ginger ale and hoping she didn’t vomit or faint again, wishing the floor would open up and swallow her. Nodding off during parade was never a good thing. Nodding off in parade while you husband elbowed you telling you to pay attention while giving you knowing looks and taking careful notes when a new policy on pregnant officers and field work was announced, definitely created suspicion. Turning green when you smelled your husband’s coffee breath as he tried to whisper something in your ear about the new policy, only to faint as you try to stand-up quickly to get away definitely attracted attention. Having your panicked husband lean over you and ask if the fall could have hurt the B-A-B-Y because he apparently had forgotten that all your co-workers could spell too, really, really attracted attention.


	9. The One Where Sam and Oliver have a Really Awkward Conversation about Sam and Andy Making Noise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The One Where Sam and Oliver have a Really Awkward Conversation about Sam and Andy Making Noise

The One Where Sam and Oliver have a Really Awkward Conversation about Sam and Andy Making Noise

“Sammy, Andy mentioned that you were planning on decorating the room she put me in for your nieces. You might want to re-think that. I, um, was awakened by you two last night. I don’t think you want to explain to your nieces what you were doing to their Aunt Andy to make her make noises like that.”

“What are you talking about Oliver; you were on the other side of the house on a different floor? We weren’t that loud. Stop yanking my chain.”

“Sammy, sometimes these old houses have weird heating vent hook-ups. Do you really want to explain to your nieces why you were encouraging Aunt Andy to ride you like a cowgirl?”

All of a sudden, all the blood drained from Sam’s face. Oliver was either one hell of a guesser or he had over heard them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gail/Luke – The One at the Parents

Luke had still not fully adjusted to the multi-day Peck family gatherings. He definitely liked them better when he wasn't expected to spend the night. Now as the son-in-law, he was expected to stay, rather than make the short drive home. So here he was trying to make himself comfortable in the too short standard double bed in his wife's childhood bedroom. It wasn't a complete shrine to Gail as a child, but the décor clearly had the stamp of a teenage girl on it. Luke has to admit that he finds a couple of pictures of Gail in her school uniform sexier than he really should.

Then Gail steps out of the bathroom. In her school uniform, skirt rolled up, so it's very short, shirt tied up under her breasts, wearing his letter jacket and with his high school class ring around her neck on a chain. All of a sudden, Luke has a whole new appreciation for spending the night at his in-laws.

Leave me a prompt and I'll write more.


	11. The One Where Andy Goes Undercover Without Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam/Andy – The One Where Andy Goes Undercover Without Sam

Sam walks into the bedroom and sees Andy trying to fasten up the tiniest excuse for a dress he has ever seen her him. His mouth goes dry as he helps fasten up.  
“So is there some occasion that I’ve forgotten about?” asks Sam as he nuzzles Andy’s neck. “You look incredible.”

“Nothing you have forgotten about. Callaghan asked me to help out on a case that a friend of his from RCMP running. It’s a white collar thing, something in finance; their UC guy’s legend includes an out of town girlfriend that looks an awful lot like me. She was never supposed to be real, but now there is pressure to produce her for some big event. So I’m going to go and play the girlfriend for this event next week. It’s pretty low risk. I wanted to talk to you, but you were wrapped up in that thing.”

“Andy it’s fine. Although, I wish I was the one taking you out in that dress,” said Sam as he switched from nuzzling Andy’s neck, to unfastening the dress while making a mental note to ask Callaghan to get him on that cover team.


	12. Sam/Andy - The One With Baby Ninja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam watches Andy with Baby Ninja

For someone who says she isn’t the maternal type, Andy has a way with kids, thinks Sam as he watches her fuss over Ninja. Noelle had left the baby with Andy while she went to talk to Tracy about a case. As soon a Ninja looked even the slightest bit unhappy, Andy pulled the baby bottle out of the diaper bag and popped it in the little girl’s mouth. Leo adores her, and so do the Shaw girls. Izzy Shaw who had been doing some serious acting out had begun to use Andy as a sounding board. Andy will say that it’s just because she started babysitting at 12, but Sam thinks the maternal instinct runs strong in Andy. He silently curses Claire for all the insecurities her leaving left Andy with.


End file.
